


A Forgotten Past (Killua x Gon)

by killuas_lightning



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuas_lightning/pseuds/killuas_lightning
Summary: Killua Zoldyck is an elite assassin and the heir of the Zoldyck Family, until he runs away from home to take the Hunter Exam. He didn't have much interest in the exam, he just wanted to take the exam for fun. At the exam he met his best friend, Gon Freecs, and has been going on numerous adventures with him. But how did they meet? And do they get along? What is their relationship like? Are they more than friends?





	A Forgotten Past (Killua x Gon)

*I do NOT own any of the characters or the show, I am merely writing a fanfiction. I own this story, please do not claim it as your own. You can share this story as a PDF if you like just make sure to @ me when you share it.


End file.
